


Make Me

by lilybeth84



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybeth84/pseuds/lilybeth84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop it. Make me. Maybe I will."</p><p>Written for the eleventy_kink meme over at Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

The Doctor had her up against the wall before she could make any attempt to stop him, his body flush against hers with alarming familiarity. Her gun clattered to the floor.

“Stop it, River,” He growled out, his lips mere inches from hers. “Stop it right now.”

He had her wrists pinned so hard against the wall she let out a gasp of pain and shock, the rough concrete biting into the skin on the back of her hands.

She saw his eyes widen at the sound, and she knew he had only just realized in that moment what he had done. The implications of his reaction to her reflected back in his eyes.

He had let himself lose control, and she had caused him to do so, as she would many times in his future. It was still early for him though, and not many—if any—had done that before. She felt a thrilling ripple of power course through her, settling in her belly as a throbbing ache.

“Make me,” she whispered, arching her back off the wall and pressing the lower half of her body into his. What she felt there caused the ache to deepen into a raw desire that made her shiver and the hair on her arms rise.

At the obvious change in her body chemistry, the Doctor’s breathing quickened and his nostrils flared. He lessened the grip he had on her wrists, but he didn’t let go completely. Instead, his thumbs began to caress the sides of her wrists and he slowly leaned in so that his lips hovered in front of her ear.

“Maybe I will,” he murmured, his breath sending a wave of pure need through her so strong, her knees weakened and she collapsed forward. He let go of her wrists then, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her against him. He leaned back, his dark pupils still dilated with the remnants of his anger…and something much more primal.

“River.”

Her name at his lips was a both a warning and a promise of what was to come. River had never been one to back away from a challenge, so she met his eyes and replied,

“Doctor.”

He let out a strangled noise and the next thing she was aware of opening her lips to his tongue and kissing him, over and over again. They fell backwards against the wall, her skirt riding up and her skin scraping against the concrete as he gripped her bottom, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His fingers dug into the soft flesh there as his hips thrust towards hers.

River let out a small cry as she felt his hardness press against her throbbing core. She bucked into him, her fingers in his hair, her hot mouth on his neck.

Suddenly he let go of her hips, and to support herself, she had to put her legs down. There was coldness from loss of contact with him and she couldn’t help herself: she whimpered.

“No. Doctor.”

“Shhh,” he replied, putting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

River stared back. Like many times before, she couldn’t help but be amazed by the age she saw there. He was so old, so tired, and yet…

The Doctor gently cupped one hand around her breast, the other trailing up the outside of her thigh under her skirt until it reached her hip and the band of her knickers. Still looking into her eyes, he tentatively placed his fingers between the fabric and her skin….and pulled. As the slip of fabric fell to the ground, River reached forward and found the buttons of his trousers. Deftly, she opened them, watching his eyes close as her hand slipped in and found him.

He gasped at her touch, and she leaned forward and claimed his mouth, biting his lower lip gently between her teeth. He opened his eyes and found hers again, having regained control.

He placed one hand under her knee and lifted her leg. The cool night air caressed her and she shivered deliciously, the anticipation of what he was about to do overtaking her senses and causing her breathing to be shallow.  
His eyes were still on hers as he thrust into her once and then stilled.  
As he did, a haze crossed her eyes and she felt hot and cold at the same time, feeling the ache within her burn impossibly deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up off the ground once more, bringing him in even further as he pressed her against the wall, his hands gripping her thighs.

“River,” he whispered breathlessly. “I—”

But she stopped him with a kiss, and as she met his tongue with hers, he began to thrust in and out of her wet, hot core—slow, hard strokes that caused her to whimper against his mouth, over and over again.

He increased his speed gradually until she was clinging to him, her face buried in his tweed clad shoulder to stifle the screams that were erupting from her throat. He shifted slightly and the friction from his pelvis against the throbbing bud of her clitoris caused her to come undone. She threw her head back as stars exploded before her eyes, a stream of Old High Gallifreyan curses spilling from her lips.

The Doctor jerked back, his eyes wide in astonishment and impossible desire at the audacious words that he had not taught her yet. He stumbled back and they fell to the ground, his cock still inside her. She didn’t miss a beat, and though her knees stung with the impact, she continued to ride him, gripping his shirt tightly in her fingers as his nails bit into the flesh of her hips. She let out a husky laugh at the look on his face, and grabbing his hand, she pulled it up to her face where she took the tip of his middle finger into her mouth and sucked on it.

That did it. The Doctor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came wildly inside her, his lips parting is a silent moan. River gazed down at him triumphantly; she never tired of watching him come.

After he stilled, she leaned down, and placed her head against his chest, hearing the double beating of his two hearts and finding comfort in them. For a moment they just lay there, the Doctor wrapping strands of curls around his fingers.

“River?” The Doctor finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Hm?”

“Don’t ever do that again.”

River looked up.

“Which part, sweetie? The gun? The cursing? I can’t help that you have something of a temper.”

There was a flash of something dark in his eyes that was gone before she was even certain she had seen it, and his lips lifting into something of a smirk.

“The gun. I admit I rather liked the cursing bit.”

River laughed and put her head back down.

“You know I can’t promise you anything, Doctor.”

He was quiet a moment and then said softly,

“I know. But I can always stop you.”

River smiled wickedly against his chest.

“Yes you can. You most certainly can.”


End file.
